1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plain display apparatus, a display control circuit and a display control method which divides a plurality of signal lines into blocks and drives the signal lines in units of each block.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display which divides a plurality of signal lines into blocks and drives each block by time sharing is known. In such a conventional liquid crystal display, each signal line in the blocks is driven at a constant cycle, and analog switches connected to the signal lines are turned on/off at a constant cycle to drive the signal lines.
However, if a cycle of driving each signal line in the block is constant, the signal lines and the other components function as an antenna, and a high-frequency noise may occur.